clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ternville
Ternville is a giant city built on top of a cloud, floating high above Antarctica. This is where the arctic terns stay when they migrate. The city is deserted for half a year, then the terns will flood the streets, happy to help any troubled bird. Ternville lifestyle is so comfortable that some citizens roost all year. History Ternville is the newest state around the block. In January 2006, the city council in South Pole City voted to form a roosting place for the arctic terns. G planned the design of Ternville, then Rory, along with an army of construction workers, built the entire city on a frozen lake in 90-150. To bring the city up to its resting place, the city council organized National Fly Day. Every citizen of the USA was given a JetPack, then harnessed to a hook connecting them to Ternville. It took the entire morning to relocate the huge city. As a gift, the arctic terns sent a shipment of proppeller hats to Club Penguin, and these were given out at the 2006, 2007, and 2008 April Fools Day parties. In 2007, Alclair Dedringsol McFlappingham (McFlapp for short) was elected as mayor/governor of Ternville. Mayor McFlapp speaks in a British/Australian accent, and tends to say "wot wot?" at the end of his sentences. Layout Ternville is built on a huge (and when I say huge, I mean huge) cumulonimbus cloud high in the stratosphere. To keep the cloud from dissentigrating, large coolers are mounted at the city's underbelly. Ternville has streets full of buses (to own a car is regarded as anti-social in Ternville culture) and radar systems to prevent airplanes from crashing into the city (the only time this happened was when Flight 149 crashed). Skyline services are available in the financial district. Monorails are proposed. The Ternville master plan is to resemble South Pole City, but not completely, because there aren't many artic terns as regular penguins in the USA. Great CP Storm of 2008 In late 2008, Ternville crashed into a strong cold front moving towards the ocean. A strong updraft pushed Ternville, along with many cumulus clouds, free of the cold air mass. Soon after, wind shear made the clouds merge with Ternville's cumulonimbus to form a massive thunderstorm complex. The complex then began to spin, showing symptoms of eventually devloping into a mesocyclone. Ternville scientists were worried about the storm, which could possibly turn out as a supercell. Then citizens reported of lightning strikes flashing from the city floor up to spires on skyscrapers. Mayor McFlapp declared the emercency a Code Red and ordered the scientists to find out the trajectory of Ternville. The results came back: Club Penguin Island-- Estimated Arrival: 2 days. McFlapp warned G to brace the island for impact. Meanwhile, the citizens of the island had already sighted the storm approaching. Then on Oct. 30, 2008, the supercell slammed into the island, hooking onto the north mountains. Lightning flashed from cloud to ground, the thunder was deafening, and the rain poured down as if there was no tomorrow. The supercell was so intense, St. Elmo's Fire appeared on the Lighthouse Beacon! Many buildings, like the Dojo, were damaged, yet no one was hurt. Coincedentally, the 2008 Halloween Party started the same day the supercell struck, and the combination made for the spookiest Halloweeen yet. The storm is due to go down in history in the 4th CP Yearbook. Currency Ternville follows the standard currency of the USA, pebbles (which are brought from the Northern Hemisphere). Current Location As of: 11/05/08, Ternville is located: Directly over Auzua Mostafique. Heavy pourdowns are happening all over the island. The supercell has dissolved significantly, but Mostafique Island has been quite warm the past few weeks, and the storm seems to be getting slightly stonger. Category:Rooms